Hyrule Warriors: Tricky Waters
by Chrizzel28
Summary: After a long and hard fight, princess Ruto will have to spend her night in less than favourable circumstances: while fully bound.


The Gerudo Desert was swarming with monsters, all but one of the keeps overflowing with them. After both the East Oasis, the West Oasis and the massive fortress in the north-east were fully overrun, only the small settlement in the south-west still had Hyrulean warriors in it, mostly Hylians and a few Gorons. In there, the Hyruleans tried their best to defend themselves from the large swarm of monsters.

Princess Ruto was being driven into a corner, her last keep in the Gerudo Desert being on the verge of falling. The Bulblins were flowing in as the enemy's leader, the Usurper King Zant, was approaching. At best, he was roughly two minutes away from reaching her. To make matters worse, she was starting to feel very tired from the drawn out battle that had been going on for nearly an hour now, not to mention the unbearable heat of the desert.

"Hold your ground! The Princess of the Zoras demands it!" She shouted, hoping to boost morale to an acceptable level by doing so. While the soldiers seemed to be faring better than before, the boost seemed minimal.

For every swarm of Bulblins she killed, it seemed more would pop up. She created wave after wave of water, but it seemed as if she was only exhausting herself.

When Zant arrived the results were swift and brutal. He hacked away at a few soldiers, jumped up and then slammed down, having become almost as large as the keep itself. As Ruto was launched from the impact she could hear Zant's psychotic laughter and the screams of many soldiers. She was trying desperately to remain conscious while Zant walked up to her slowly, his mask's strange, insect-like shape now seeming more menacing than ever before, its large, dull eyes staring emptily at her. It was the last thing she saw as her vision faded to black...

Ruto woke up with a headache and an aching jaw, quickly finding out that her arms were folded behind her back and bound together with ropes, but that there was also a strange ball shaped object in her mouth, which was strapped behind her head. While her legs were untied, she still felt too weak to stand up. Panic quickly took over as she tried to remember what had happened.

She recalled a large fight in the desert, and then moments later the crushing defeat.

Calming down a little, she took in her surroundings: it appeared that she was in a fairly small and damp cell, with the only light coming from a candle outside her cell and the stars that filled the night sky. She also noticed that her arm braces were gone, including the Silver Scale attached to one, which would leave her almost completely helpless if she were to fight now.

As she began struggling against her binds to get an idea of their strength, a Lizalfos guard looked her way, before making a shrill noise. She had an intense hatred for the things. Whether it was their awful shrieks, the small, reptillian faces or their dreadfully simple fighting style, she just hated every aspect of them.

Needless to say, she was quite happy to see it walk away, but that happiness was short lived, as it soon returned with Zant at its side. The eyes on his mask were as dull as always, but they also seemed strangely piercing. However, this intimidating image was quickly ruined when he opened his mask to speak, not only revealing his pale and weak looking face, but also his whiny voice.

"King Ganondorf will be most pleased! Yes, my efforts will benefit him greatly!"

Ruto's panic resurfaced. While she no longer really feared Zant, she did know how powerful the Demon King was from firsthand experience, and so she could only imagine what awful things would happen if he were to be involved.

"Strengthen her bonds! I don't want her escaping this place, lest you want to face my wrath!" As he said this, one of his scimitars sprung out of his robes as a way to show he was serious, which the Lizalfos was surprisingly scared of. He then turned around and returned the blade to the inside of his cloak.

As Zant walked away again, the Lizalfos entered her cell, rope in its rocky arm. Ruto started struggling again, her desire to get away from the Lizalfos growing stronger by the second. As it approached her struggle intensified, but once the monster bent over to bind her legs, she kicked it in the face. When her sole left its face again, its eyes were opened wide from the surprise, though this expression quickly made way for one of anger.

It roughly grabbed her by the ankles and forced them together. It shrieked once more, after which another Lizalfos showed up. This one took the rope from the first Lizalfos' arm and helped it by binding her ankles together. After that it quickly did the same for her knees.

Once done with that the two seemingly spoke to one another for a bit. After that, one of them forced her onto her knees. From there it proceeded to untie the knots of the ropes that were wrapped around her arms and chest. The relief this gave was short lived though, as it then pulled at the ropes harder than before, squeezing her chest together and making it a lot harder for her to breathe. She now had a strong urge to shout profanities at the two monsters, but even if the gag would've been taken out she knew it wouldn't help her if she did shout at them.

Moments after finishing with her ties, both Lizalfos left her cell, going back to their standard patrol. She lay there for a few hours, unable to fall asleep from the combination of anger, stress and discomfort. She had stopped struggling for a while now, as she realised she couldn't escape. However, soon after the sun started rising, she heard something of interest: the screams of monsters and the cries of a certain chosen hero...

**There, now my FF account no longer lags behind my Deviantart account, whoop.**


End file.
